hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Character Gallery
Hayate Ayasaki -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 01 (1280x720 h264) -6E15D0F0-.mkv 000235935.jpg|Hayate when he was younger -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 01 (1280x720 h264) -6E15D0F0-.mkv 000284950.jpg|Hayate when he was a bicycle delivery boy Hayate2.jpg|Hayate putting on his butler uniform (S1) Hayate3.jpg|Hayate putting on his butler uniform (S2) -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 01 (1280x720 h264) -6E15D0F0-.mkv 001230995.jpg|Hayate shows his evil face (S1) -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 01 (1280x720 h264) -0B6E7B72-.mkv 000156281.jpg|Hayate shows his evil face (S2) -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 06 (1280x720 h264) -CAAE06BC-.mkv 000659450.jpg|Hayate doing one-finger push-ups -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 17 (1280x720 h264) -E0CACB17-.mkv 000706707.jpg|Hayate with blood on his face Hayate.jpg|A picture of Hayate as a trading card Hayate....jpg|Hayate after his blood had been sucked by Ginka -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 14 (1280x720 h264) -B3D60DB5-.mkv 000227560.jpg|Hayate's Result of the 2nd popularity contest shown in the anime Hayatecross.jpg|Hayate cross-dressing for the first time Ayasaki Hayate 8.jpg|Crossdressing in Neko-mode Hayatecross3.jpg|Another cross-dressing (S1 only) -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 36 (1280x720 h264) -665EB43F-.mkv 000971638.jpg|Hayate introduces himself as Hermione (S1) Hayatecross2.jpg|Hayate wearing the Legendary Butler uniform (Maid mode and S1 only) Hermione.jpg|Hayate as Hermione Hermione2nd.jpg|Hermione 2nd form Hayatecross4.jpg|Hayate dressed as a maid at a maid café (S2 only) Until the world ends.jpg|Hayate and Athena Hayate Ayasaki 4222013.jpg Nagi Sanzenin Nagi2.jpg|Nagi's first appearance Nagi trained for the free-style marathon.jpg|Nagi training for the Hakuou Academy marathon Sanzenin Nagi 6.jpg|Nagi trying on some clothes before going on a trip to Izu Nagi().jpg|A picture of Nagi as a trading card -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 14 (1280x720 h264) -B3D60DB5-.mkv 000244703.jpg|Nagi's Result in the 2nd popularity contest shown in the anime -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 17 (1280x720 h264) -E0CACB17-.mkv 001042209.jpg|Nagi sleeping -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 10 (1280x720 h264) -C375749E-.mkv 001336545.jpg|Nagi with a cute hairpin -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 25 (1280x720 h264) -67B20779-.mkv 000252544.jpg|Nagi in pajamas -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 17 (1280x720 h264) -E0CACB17-.mkv 000608066.jpg|Nagi crying when she was younger snapshot20090831224437.jpg|Nagi and Ayumu -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 30 (1280x720 h264) -68F86907-.mkv 000246980.jpg|"Detective" Nagi Sanzenin (S1) Maria Maria4.jpg|Maria's first appearance -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 02 (1280x720 h264) -48CEA2B0-.mkv 000391925.jpg|Maria in her maid uniform (S1) Maria3.jpg|Maria's outfit when going on a trip to Izu Maria in nurse costume.jpg|Maria as a Nurse -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 14 (1280x720 h264) -B3D60DB5-.mkv 000273815.jpg|Maria's Result in the 2nd popularity contest shown in the anime 30315.jpg|Maria listening to music -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 22 (1280x720 h264) -BD99FB90-.mkv 000902861.jpg|Maria in disguise 9533cb5ab7f4447169c2f69228cdaffa1241863462_full.jpg|A young maria in the Hakuou uniform Hayate movie screenshot 350.jpg|"Lady" Maria Hinagiku Katsura -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 04 (1280x720 h264) -1E645BDB-.mkv 000547280.jpg|Hinagiku's first appearance -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 15 (1280x720 h264) -EF61A5F4-.mkv 001039105.jpg|Hinagiku (S1) Katsura Hinagiku 4.jpg|Hinagiku in the Butler Tournament (S1) Hinagiku().jpg|Hinagiku singing at her 16th birthday party (S2) -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 13 (1280x720 h264) -BD763481-.mkv 000603061.jpg|Hinagiku and the Wooden Sword, Masamune Katsura Hinagiku 6.jpg|Hinagiku while going on a trip to Izu Katsura Hinagiku 22.jpg|Hinagiku in Hayate's mixed-up story of Alice in Wonderland -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 14 (1280x720 h264) -B3D60DB5-.mkv 000286119.jpg|Hinagiku's Result in the 2nd popularity contest shown in the anime -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 07 (1280x720 h264) -D1132993-.mkv 001222471.jpg|Hinagiku in the bath -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 18 (1280x720 h264) -6BD7ED1D-.mkv 000656949.jpg|Hinagiku confused NDVD_003-2.jpg|Hinagiku ten years ago with her sister Yukiji NDVD_004.jpg|five year old Hinagiku Hinagiku and friends.jpg|Hinagiku and the student council trio shown in a trading card Hinagiku_Katsura.jpg|Hinagiku (S1) Hayate movie screenshot 303.jpg|Hinagiku embarrassed Hayate movie screenshot 133.jpg|Hinagiku blushing Animepaper net picture standard anime hayate the combat butler cosplaying 68481 eden13600 preview-14ed4c27.jpg|Hinagiku Hinagiku katsura 2.jpg|Hinagiku singing Ayumu Nishizawa -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 01 (1280x720 h264) -6E15D0F0-.mkv 000384017.jpg|Ayumu's first appearance Nishizawa Ayumu 5.jpg|Ayumu going on a trip to Izu Nishizawa Ayumu 21.jpg|Ayumu changing her clothes -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 14 (1280x720 h264) -B3D60DB5-.mkv 000186269.jpg|Ayumu's Result in the 2nd popularity contest shown in the anime -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 17 (1280x720 h264) -E0CACB17-.mkv 000321530.jpg|Ayumu bathing -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 04 (1280x720 h264) -FC7BBB4B-.mkv 000216841.jpg|Ayumu sad -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 16 (1280x720 h264) -1A7B5C50-.mkv 000885802.jpg|Ayumu on a bicycle with Hayate Ayumu_giving_hayate_a_chocolate.jpg|Ayumu giving Hayate chocolate on Valentines day -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 29 (1280x720 h264) -0F4AFEEE-.mkv 000353887.jpg|Ayumu as a mermaid Sakuya Aizawa -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 05 (1280x720 h264) -36CD165A-.mkv 000339506.jpg|Sakuya's first appearance Aizawa Sakuya 4.jpg|Sakuya at the Christmas Party (S1) Aizawa Sakuya 9.jpg|Sakuya at her 14th birthday party -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 14 (1280x720 h264) -B3D60DB5-.mkv 000178428.jpg|Sakuya's Result in the 2nd popularity contest shown in the anime hayate1-02.jpg|Sakuya with Isumi Hayate movie op (37).jpg|Sakuya and Hayate Isumi Saginomiya Isumi.jpg|Isumi's first appearance Saginomiya Isumi 17.jpg|Isumi (S2) Isumi Saginomiya 2.jpg|Isumi wearing modern clothes for the first time Saginomiya Isumi 3.jpg|Isumi in a maid uniform Isumimaid2.jpg|Isumi in another maid uniform -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 14 (1280x720 h264) -B3D60DB5-.mkv 000166499.jpg|Isumi's Result in the 2nd popularity contest shown in the anime -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 08 (1280x720 h264) -056C1281-.mkv 001330747.jpg|Isumi and Shiranui Athena Tennousu Athena Tennousu.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 10 (1280x720 h264) -C375749E-.mkv 000887262.jpg|Athena's first appearance (S2 Ep 10) -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 14 (1280x720 h264) -B3D60DB5-.mkv 000205122.jpg|Athena's Result in the 2nd popularity contest shown in the anime Royal garden.jpg|Athena's cameo appearance at the Royal Garden (S2 Ep 25) -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku - 2nd Season - 24 (1280x720 h264) -4A9C0AE2-.mkv 000293543.jpg|Flashback of Athena (S2 Ep 24) Hayate_movie_op_(40).jpg|Athena's cameo appearance in the Opening of Hayate no Gotoku Heaven is a Place on Earth Cha_atan.gif|Athena smiling 150 Named after a goddess.jpg|Athena from the Hayate no Gotoku! Trading Card Game Alice.png|Athena as Alice Alice waking up.jpg|Athena trying to wake up in the morning Athena_Episode_3_Outro.png|Athena's (true form) appearance in Cuties Athena vol 36 promo.jpg|Athena from a promo card included in Hayate no Gotoku! vol 36 Ruka Suirenji 110 Opening Theme Song (front).jpg|Ruka on the front cover of the single Bokura, kake yuku sora e 111 Opening Theme Song (back).jpg|Ruka on the back cover of the single Bokura, kake yuku sora e Hayatess3ed1.jpg|Ruka on the front cover of the ED single Koi no Wana/Precious Nativity Idol Ruka Suirenji heaven is a place on earth.jpg|Ruka in the opening of Hayate no Gotoku! Heaven is a Place on Earth Ruka.jpg|Ruka smiling FotoFlexer_Photo (11).jpg|Dance Idol Ruka Can't take my eyes off you.jpg|Ruka in Hayate no Gotoku! CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU Ruka vol 36 promo.jpg|Ruka from a promo card included in Hayate no Gotoku! vol 36 Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Extra